Shinji Do I Love You
by Jayson Deare
Summary: I've decided to correct the story and write the final chapter in the next few weeks
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey Everybody. I just joined the AFU and I figured that since I joined the Asuka Fans United then I might as well write a fanfic staring the goddess herself Asuka Langley Sohryu. Ok insert usual Evangelion disclaimer here. Now I would like to thank a whole bunch of people for many different reasons but I'm too lazy right now. So thanks to all these great and wonderful people, Alain Gravel, Anthony Dantuono cause he's the shit, Greg Thomas and Tolaris for the AFU, Kaoru Nagisa for all his help with Eva4047 and for being the man. And all of the fans of What The Hell, SDAT clash and to Briaeros Kerensky, Mekatt, and all of the other on Team Eva4047. Sorry guys having a brain wipe right now it's way too late to be writing a fic and I'm kind of lightheaded for some odd reason. Anyhow back to the story. Ok this is a fictional story. It takes place a little before Kagi died and it definitely does not fit into the timeline at all. But it's all about Asuka so enjoy. Opps almost forgot it should be about 3 parts long or so. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shinji Do I love you? Part 1 the Incident 

Asuka Langley Sohryu stood in her room in front of a mirror. She was admiring herself in the mirror. She had on a light blue sundress and red shoes. 

"Mein gott! This looks awful." shouted Asuka 

She walked over to her dresser and starts digging through it for something else to wear. She threw all of the clothes she did not want on her floor. Her room was a mess. You could not see the floor at all it was completely covered by her clothes. 

"Argh! There is nothing I can wear here!" screamed Asuka in frustration 

She sat down on her bed, which was covered with clothes. She sat there for a minute and began to think. Then it hit her Misato must have something she could wear. Asuka got up off her bed. She opened her door and walked right out into Shinji. The two of them collided and fell into a heap on the floor. 

"Oww." said Shinji scratching his head looking up at Asuka 

The 2 of them had landed in a very compromising position. Shinji was lying on his back and Asuka had landed sitting on top of Shinji. specifically she was sitting on Shinji's pelvic region 

"Ohh, sorry Asuka." said Shinji 

Asuka said nothing she just looked at him. After what had happened at school today she could not stand to be in his presence what nerve Shinji had. She had told him to stay away from her 

"Baka Shinji, watch were you're going." shouted Asuka in Shinji's face Asuka got up off of Shinji and stormed away into her room and locked the door. Misato had heard the fight but she was lying in bed. It had been a rough day at work and she had gotten completely trashed when she had come home. She was lying in her bed on the edge of sleep. After his encounter with Asuka. Shinji had returned to his room. What had he been thinking today. He should have asked her. It was his chance but no he chickened out he was to spineless 

"I am pathetic." said Shinji staring up at the ceiling --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flashback Wednesday The School at Lunch time 

Shinji was sitting at his desk listening to his SDAT player while eating his lunch quietly. Touji and Kensuke where sitting not to far from him eating their lunches quietly. Shinji was in a weird mood today. He did not really feel like dealing with anybody today not even his friends. Suddenly his SDAT player was shut off. He looked up to see who had shut if off. It was none other than Hikari. 

"Shinji come here I need to talk to you." said Hikari 

Shinji just stared at her blankly. 

"I said Come here." said Hikari again more firmly 

Hikari grabs Shinji by the arm and drags him out of his seat out into the hallway. Soon the two of them were on the roof of the school completely alone. 

"So Shinji you know that this coming Friday there is a huge party Fuchikuro's after school since we have Saturday off." said Hikari a peculiar manner 

"Yeah" replied Shinji getting nervous 

"Well are you taking anybody" asked Hikari 

Shinji was really nervous now he could not figure out what was going on was Hikari asking him out? 

"Umm I don't know Hikari besides I think Touji wants to go with you." 

Hikari blushed at the mention of Touji 

"Not me you stooge Asuka." said Hikari still giggling 

"Asuka and me?" thought Shinji 

"Ask her Shinji I know she wants you to." said Hikari 

Shinji just looked at her lost in thought. Hikari turned around and walked away for Shinji leaving him standing there with his thoughts 

"At least I think she likes Shinji since she talks about him all the time." thought Hikari as she walked away. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Shinji for some odd reason all he could think of was Asuka. He had received many messages from Touji and Kensuke but he did not respond to any of them. The school day was over and he and Asuka were walking home. 

"Anta Baka!" shouted Asuka 

"Huh." said Shinji startled 

"What's a matter with you today?" asked Asuka 

"Umm Asuka I have a question to ask you." said Shinji he was so nervous he was literally shaking 

Asuka saw that Shinji was shaking she wondered what could make him so nervous. Shinji began to clench and unclench his hand 

"Go ahead Shinji." said Asuka 

"Never mind it's nothing." said Shinji as he lost his nerve 

"Baka Shinji." said Asuka 

End Flashback --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Asuka's room 

Asuka sat on her bed. She was thinking about Shinji that was odd. Normally she did not think about him but he had tried to ask her something the other day. What did he want to ask her. For some odd reason it was bothering her. It even made her avoid him yesterday morning. Why would such a simple unasked question drive her nuts like this she had a party on Friday she should be thinking about --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flashback This Morning Asuka got up as fast as she could she did not want to feel like seeing Shinji. In fact she woke up about an hour earlier than she usually did. She made her own lunch and left for school before Misato or Shinji awoke. When she got to school there was not much to do. So she just sat at her desk and caught up on some sleep. Asuka awoke when she felt herself being shaken. 

"Ugh." groaned Asuka as she was forced to wake up. 

"Hey Asuka what are you doing here so early." asked a cheerful voice 

Asuka looked up and the face of her best friend Hikari beamed back. 

"Oh I was just avoiding Shinji." stated Asuka 

"Why were you avoiding Shinji?" asked Shinji 

"I have no idea. he wanted to ask me something but he did not, it just made me want to avoid him today. I really can't explain it." stated Asuka 

Asuka decided to change the subject. 

"So do you have a date for the party on Saturday?" asked Asuka 

Hikari did not answer she was just staring out the window. Asuka looked out the window to see whom she was staring at. Hikari's eyes were looked on Touji 

"I bet she comes here everyday this early just to look at Touji." thought Asuka. 

"Hikari do you have a date for the party!" shouted Asuka 

"Huh." said Hikari startled 

"Do you have a date to the party." said Asuka for the third time 

"No, I don't." replied Hikari 

"Are you going with a date Asuka?" asked Hikari 

"Me, go out with the boys in this school, ha. The only man for me is Kaji he is so refined. He is nothing like any of the boys in this school, especially the 3 stooges. I asked him to come with me but he said no. So I don't think I will be going." said Asuka 

"Asuka you should go. I'm going to go without a date. Let's both go together without dates." said Hikari she had this pleading look in her eyes 

"Oh fine." said Asuka End Flashback --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Friday Night 

Asuka was getting ready to go to the dance. She had on a black slit dress with red heels. Her hair was let down for a change. But her hair clips were still in here hair but this time they were not holding her hair up. 

"Wow Asuka you look great in my dress." said Misato with a smile "All of the guys are going to go crazy." 

"Ohh stop it Misato." said Asuka 

"Asuka is Shinji going to this party?" asked Misato 

"How should I know, he's not mentioned anything about it to me." replied Asuka 

"I'll go check on him." said Misato 

Misato left Asuka to put the finishing touches on her killer outfit. She went to see what Shinji was up to. She knocked on his door but there was no answer. Misato decided to open the door. She opened the door to Shinji's room but there was no one there. She looked around his room for a note or something. There was none he had just vanished. 

"Great just where the hell is Shinji." thought Misato 

"Misato Hikari and I are going to the party now we'll be back later." shouted Asuka as she headed out the door. 

"Well I guess I'm alone, I wonder what Kaji is up to." thought Misato 

With that thought she went to go call him. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A hill overlooking Tokyo-3 

Shinji sat a top a hill. The hill overlooked all of Tokyo-3. He had originally found this hill when he had run away from home. The sight of the city was gorgeous up here. He came up here when he needed to be alone and to think, which actually was quite often. He stared up into the starry ski, which hung above the Fortress City. He admired the constellations. As he stared up into the sky the stars seem to shift and take shape. They formed into Asuka. Damn it. No matter where he went she seemed to follow him. He lay back in the grass and took his SDAT player out of his pocket. He hit play. The familiar track 25 began to play as he let himself drift in thought, while he lay upon the hill. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Party 

Asuka was actually having a great time at the party. She and Hikari had come in together. All of the guys were stunned at how good she looked. Maybe it was because se was wearing Misato's dress or something else she decided to flirt with all of the guys she could. She would walk up to guys and show them as much cleavage as possible. Pretend to be interested in them and just suddenly walk away. She absolutely loved it. 

"Would you just look at her." said Touji who was standing next to Hikari and Kensuke 

"It's amazing isn't it." said Kensuke 

"Yeah especially the way she looks in that dress." said Touji 

Kensuke got a big sweat drop and rolled his eyes as Hikari slowly became furious. 

As Asuka made a huge scene someone watched her, in fact he had been watching her all night. His name was David Paine. He was an American exchange student. He had arrived in Tokyo-3 around the same time as Asuka. He was consequently one of the most popular guys in school. 

"Hey Dave are you going to go after Asuka tonight?" asked one of his friends 

"You know what I think I will." said Dave 

"She has been teasing every single guy tonight but, I think you may have a chance." said another one of her friends 

"Ok I'm going in." said Dave. 

Dave walked over to Asuka. She was talking to some kid that was really unpopular she felt like talking to him because it would make his night. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw David standing there. 

"Hey." said Dave 

Asuka looked at Dave, she vaguely recognized him, she had scene him around school but had never talked to him before. 

"Hi." said Asuka 

"You wanna dance?" asked Dave 

Asuka was just lost in how gorgeous he was. 

"Sure." replied Asuka --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A bar 

Misato was sitting at a bar on her right sat the ever so handsome Ryoji Kaji. 

"2 more Yebisu's here." said Misato in a drunken slur 

"Lady you have definitely had enough." replied the bar tender 

"What do you mean.. are you trying to say I'm drunk." said Misato 

Just then her cell phone rang. Misato was about the answer it but, Kaji took it form her and answered it. 

"Hello, Kaji here." said Kaji 

"Kaji is Misato there?" asked Sub Commander Fuyutski. 

"She is here, if some form." replied Kaji 

"Never mind I'll just tell you. There is currently an emergency situation in NERV right now all of our security personnel are being recalled. Misato had been ordered to protect Shinji and Asuka since no NERV security is available." said Fuyutski then he hung up the phone 

"Come on Misato we gotta go get Asuka. You need to sober up right now." said Kaji 

Misato was lying on the bar completely passed out. 

"This is going to take awhile." muttered Kaji. 

He picked up Misato and put her on his back and carried her out to the car. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Party 

Asuka had been dancing with David for most of the night. The 2 of them had really hit it off. 

"Looks like Asuka is having the time of her life." remarked Kensuke 

"Just look at the Demon go." said Touji 

Hikari had been staring at Touji all night and all of the time he kept talking about Asuka. It looked like he was never going to ask her to dance. Hikari decided she would take action and ask him, even though it was completely unlike her. 

"Let's dance Touji." said Hikari blushing furiously 

"Su- sure." said Touji a bit flustered. 

Kensuke was glad that those 2 were finally getting it all together then he realized he was all alone now 

"This bites." said Kensuke 

The next song was a slow song. Asuka was tired of dancing and she was ready to go sit for awhile. So far all of the songs she had danced with David were fast songs. 

"Aren't you gonna dance this one?" asked David 

"No I want to sit this one out." replied Asuka 

"Come on it can be our first slow dance." said David 

Asuka was a little confused by what he meant by first slow song. 

"What do you mean?" asked Asuka 

"Well we're going to go out now right." said David 

Asuka merely laughed at him. He was cute and all but he was not her type. 

"What makes you think that I, Asuka Langley Sohryu would go out with you." said Asuka mockingly 

"But we just spent all this time dancing." said David 

" Anta Baka, I just wanted to dance with you no go out with you." said Asuka 

With that she turned away from him and went to go sit down. David went back to his group of friends. 

"Jeez looks like you stuck out Dave." said one of his friends 

"Man that girl is a real bitch she just toyed with almost every guy in here tonight." said another guy. 

"Someone should teach her that we won't stand for that type of shit." said a third guy 

"You guys are right and I know just how." said David with a Malicious look on his face A short while later, Asuka decided to go freshen up. She went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and was running it and splashed some on her face. The next thing she knew there was a white cloth over her face and it smelled of some weird chemical. The she passed out --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A hill above Tokyo-3 

Shinji had been lying in the grass for hours just listening to his SDAT player and staring up at the sky. Hey then looked down at the player his batteries were getting low. He looked up again and realized it was getting way late. 

"I wonder if Misato is worried?" thought Shinji 

He took off his headphones. Just then he heard some voices coming for the road down the hill. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The party. 

Kaji arrived at the party. He left Misato in the car because she had passed out. When he opened the door everything stopped. 

"Can someone get Asuka for me!" shouted Kagi into the crowd of people 

"She's gone Kaji." said Hikari 

"Where did she go?" asked Kaji 

"I don't know she went to the bathroom and then she was gone." replied Hikari 

Kaji left and the party resumed. he took out his cell phone and called NERV 

"There is no sign of Asuka and Shinji is no where to be found." reported Kaji 

"Very well leave it to us." answered Fuyutski who was on the other end of the phone. 

Fuyutski pointed to four NERV security officers and sent them to find the children. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- On top of the Hill overlooking Tokyo-3 

Shinji saw 4 kids walk up the hill and the car drive away. The kids were dragging something in a bag behind them. 

"That was nice of your bro to give us a ride." said one of them "If he had known what was in the bag he would have kicked our asses but now the fun can begin." said Dave 

He opened up the bad and pulled someone out it was Asuka. Dave brought down some smelling salts and used them to wake Asuka. All Shinji could do was sit and watch. When Asuka came to, she looked all around here and saw she was outside but, she was disorientated however, when she saw Dave it all made sense. 

"So what is this, is this some type or practical joke because I blew you off?" asked Asuka 

"No this is for the way you teased everyone, all of us here will teach you lesson." replied Dave 

Asuka was scared but, she was Asuka Langley Sohryu so she could not show any fear, She would rely on herself as she always had and get through this. 

"Yeah like any of you guys are man enough to take me." said Asuka with false bravado. 

"Oh were not going to rape you were going to do this." said one of the guys as he kicked Asuka in the stomach. 

Then someone picked her up and threw her back down. Shinji was sitting in the grass his hand was clenching and unclenching. What was he going to do. Where was NERV security, shouldn't they be stopping this. He was scared confused and did not know what do to. Then he saw someone kick Asuka again. Shinji was confused he did not know what do to. Then she was kicked again and his hand clenched into a fist and Shinji snapped. He charged towards the guys. He ran into Dave checking him out of the way. One of the guys tried to stop him. but, Shinji dogged his punch and hit him in the face. The other 2 backed off. Shinji knelt down beside Asuka. 

"Are you ok?" asked Shinji 

Asuka just looked up at him and pushed him away. 

" I don't need your help. I don't need anybody!" screamed Asuka. 

Just then Shinji was knocked away as David ran into him. He hit the ground and rolled down the hill a ways. 

Dave picked up Shinji and punched him again. He skittered down the hill some more and was nearing a cliff. Dave picked him up again and punched him. Shinji slid across the dirt and fell off the cliff 

Asuka saw Shinji fall off 

"SHHHIIIIINNNNNJJJJJIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" screamed Asuka. 

Just then 4 guys with black suits burst out of the woods at the top of the hill. 

"Freeze NERV security!." shouted one of them 

"Run for it." shouted Dave 

The 4 boys started to run away and the NERV security officers opened fire on them. The boys were lucky they were not aiming to kill. The NERV officers were highly trained and successfully disabled all of the boys. 

One of the officers ran over to the cliff where Shinji had fallen from the other ran to see Asuka. The Officer that was at the cliff pulled out his cell phone. 

"I need a VTOL here immediately the third child has fallen off a cliff. He had fallen about thirty feet we need medical team here now." said the Officer 

A few minutes later Shinji was in the VTOL heading for NERV HQ Asuka was left on the hill. She stood there with the wind blowing her dress and hair backwards. She looked like a princess standing on top of a battlement. 

"Shinji." whispered Asuka as a tear slid down her cheek and the VTOL flew off. 

To be continued....... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok the first part is done. What did you guys think, e-mail me with you question comments ideas and all that other good stuff no idea when the next part will be done I still need to plan it out. Well, I'm outta here e-mail me at Eva_Unit_12@hotmail.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ha, Ha back again for another fanfiction. Ok you should already know what this one is since you clicked the link. So if you have no idea then read and take a guess. Which one of my series is it? Eva4047, What The Hell Happened to NGE, A Wish Come True. You'll just have to read on. Ok I would like to thank Axel Terizaki and Alain Gravel for helping to improve this fic. Kaoru Nagisa and Anthony Dantuono. You know what you guys did and Greg Thomas cause he rules and for all the help he has given me with all sorts of projects. You rock!!!!!. Anyhow. Insert you usual disclaimer here. Don't sue me I do not make any money off of this. Now for the second part of the Trilogy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shinji Do I love Chapter 2: How do I feel. 

Asuka sat in her bedroom. She was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Her auburn locks hung down the side of her face obscuring it from view. 

"Baka Shinji." muttered Asuka as she threw her pillow into the wall out of frustration --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NERV Hospital 

Shinji lay on a bed hospital bed. He was in a sterile right room with a very plain and unfamiliar ceiling. He was in a coma. He had been badly injured in a fight with a boy who was trying to hurt Asuka. He had been overcome by anger at what he was doing. Anger alone was not enough to defeat the boy however. Shinji had been thrown off a cliff accidentally. His injuries where a compound fracture in his left leg, a broken arm, a concussion, numerous cuts and he had come very close to breaking his neck. Luckily he had only bruised it. Somehow Shinji had managed to not land on his head.. Luckily none of it was too serious to repair but something else had happened to Shinji. Something had hurt his mind. That's why he was in a coma. There was nothing physically wrong with him. It was just that he refused to wake up. The door to the hospital opened and in walked a woman. With purplish hair, which hung down a little past her neck a cross hung around her neck as usual the standard red NERV jacket with the pips of a major on them was worn over her favorite dress. It was Misato. She stood in the doorway silently then walked into the room. She walked across the sterile room to Shinji's bedside 

"How are you doing Shinji-kun." said Misato as a tear rolled down her cheek 

"Everyone misses you at the house Asuka is..., well she is Asuka. Pen-Pen misses you. I just stopped by to see how you were doing." said the teary eyed woman quietly 

Then Misato burst into tears. This reminded her off the time when Shinji had become one with Eva. She had lost him then and it had pained her. But it was not like this, to have him be right in front of her, to be there. Then she couldn't take it anymore 

"Damn it Shinji wake up!" shouted as she grabbed the fold of his hospital robe 

Misato began to shake Shinji violently. 

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." screamed Misato. 

But if had no affect Shinji just lay limp in her arms. She lay him back in bed as gently as she could. 

"Major you should go home now." said a light monotone voice 

Misato turned around and saw Rei Ayanami standing behind her. 

"I think your right Rei. I need to get away from all of this. But why is it always Shinji that must suffer the most." answered Misato as she walked towards the door. 

"I will stay with Ikari Major." said Rei 

"Thank you Rei. I feel better now." said Misato as she walked out the door. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Asuka's Room 

Asuka was pacing around her room. Something was bugging her. She was not sure what but she could almost put her finger on it. She had been pacing around the entire house. She had tried to watch TV that did not work. She had tried to read a book. That did not work either. Nothing, nothing was working all she could do was pace. She knew what was bugging her she just would not consciously reveal it to herself. Needless to say Asuka was starting to get really pissed off. She paced around her room for about another 5 minutes till she could not take it anymore. 

"Baka!" screamed Asuka as she let her fist fly into the wall, which put a whole into it 

"Why, why did he do that. Why did he have to try to rescue me. Does he think he is invincible." thought Asuka 

That was what was bugging her the fact that Shinji had saved her. This was not the first time he had. 

"I don't need you Shinji do you hear me I don't need you! I am Asuka Langley Sohryu. I will live for myself think for myself." shouted Asuka 

Then she threw herself onto her bed where she lay for a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NERV Hospital 

Rei sat in a chair next to Shinji. She had no idea why she was here. She just was. There was something about the Third Child. It just sort of drew her to him. She could not explain it. But that's why she was here. He had cared for her when other would not. He was so much like his father yet so different. What, What was she feeling. Rei was confused she no longer knew exactly why she was there in fact, she had forgotten her whole reason for coming in the first place. 

"Why am I here." thought Rei. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asuka's Room 

Asuka woke up on her bed. She opened her eyes and everything was foggy. At first she thought that it was because she had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes but nothing changed. She opened the door to her room and looked out into the hall. It was foggy out there to. 

"What the Hell is going on here." thought Asuka 

She walked out of her room and walked down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. Suddenly Asuka froze in her tracks she saw the unbelievable. She was kissing Shinji. Then she saw herself run over into the bathroom and start to brush her teeth as Shinji was catching his breath since she had been holding his nose. 

"That is how you really feel about him isn't it." said a little voice 

Asuka looked behind her and what she saw shocked her. It was herself except much younger holding a doll. 

"Who, Who are you?" asked Asuka shocked to be looking at herself 

"I am you." replied the girl smiling, "The Asuka Langley Sohryu before her mother died." 

"You can't exist. You can't." said Asuka beginning to freak out 

"When mother died you hid this part of yourself. With the state that Shinji is in I am beginning to resurface." said the little Asuka 

"Don't listen to here!." shouted a loud voice which Asuka vaguely recognized 

Asuka turned around. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw herself. The 2 of them looked almost exactly alike except that this other version of her seemed darker in character. Her hair was at least a shade darker then Asuka's the hair clips in her hair were black and her hair was covering half of her face so only one eye could be seen. 

"Who are you?" asked Asuka 

"I am the you that needs no one. The one that lives for herself and never relies on anyone." said the newly arrived Asuka 

"We are the 2 aspects of your personality the 2 parts of you that are constantly in conflict." said both of the newly arrived figures in unison. 

"Where the hell am I!" asked Asuka 

"You're in your own mind." replied little Asuka --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NERV Hospital 

Shinji lay on his hospital bed covered by white sheets and a white blanket. Rei was still there, she was sitting in the chair next to his bed lost in thought. When suddenly very slightly Shinji stirred, however Rei was to lost in her own thoughts as she tried to figure out exactly why she was here. Shinji's face contorted for his second as his eyes shut even more tightly. There was visible strain across his features. It was clear Shinji was having some type of nightmare 

He was running. From what he was not sure. Shinji was running through the blackness of Shadows. He was trying to escape something. 

"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away." thought Shinji over and over again as he ran 

No matter how many times he thought it he could not stop. Whatever it was that had scared had put the fear of God into him. He wanted to face his fear but as usual he was a coward he was running away. Shinji turned his head and looked back into the darkness to see if he had escaped. When suddenly he ran into someone. The 2 of them fell to the ground with a thump 

"I'm very sorry I was not watching where I was going." said Shinji 

"Mein Gott do you ever watch where your going Baka Shinji." replied Asuka 

That's what he was fleeing it was Asuka. He had to run away from Asuka. Why? Why? was he running away from Asuka? All he knew was that he had to get away. He got up and began to run from here 

"That's right coward. Run away, I don't need you why would I Asuka Langley Sohryu need you. Your pathetic stay the hell away from me!" shouted Asuka as Shinji fled 

Shinji ran in no particular direction again. He just ran he was not sure how long he ran for. Then suddenly she was in front of him again. Shinji stopped dead center and took off in the other direction. 

Rei had drifted off to sleep. It was late now and it had gotten dark. She had remained by Shinji's side the entire day. In that time Rei had been contemplating why she had come and had decided to stay here, to be by Shinji's side. It was something she could not answer at all. Eventually she had fallen asleep in her chair. Shinji was still resting in a coma but if you looked at his face he was clearly fighting an inner battle. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Asuka's Bedroom 

Asuka awoke in a huff. Her dream last night had been really messed up. The 2 versions of herself, the fact she was kissing Shinji. What the hell had she eaten last night to make her dream something like that. Asuka looked over her to where her alarm clock sat next to her bed. To her surprise it was not there. Then she looked on the floor and saw it there. The time was 11:00 am 

"Sheist! I'm late!" shouted Asuka 

Asuka jumped out of bed and looked into her mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess. It needed some serious work a lot of it was a knotted and tangled mess. Just to add to her situation one of her red hair clips had fallen out of her hair and she could not seem to find it at all. 

"This is not my morning at all." grumbled Asuka 

Asuka began to fix her hair first. Once she had fixed that she began to rummage around her room for her hair clip. Her room was still a mess of clothes from when she had been looking for the perfect outfit. She had just not found the will to clean it up. After all she has had a lot on her mind lately. She had searched through her room until all that remained was a small pile of clothes. Asuka went and picked up the clothes 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Asuka 

Underneath the pile of clothes sat little Asuka holding a doll. 

"Go see him tell him how you really feel." said little Asuka 

Asuka jumped up out of bed as her alarm went off. Was she still dreaming wondered Asuka. Asuka punched her wall softly and pinched herself just to make sure. She was not dreaming anymore she was definitely awake this time. Asuka looked at the clock and saw that she had a couple of hours before school. She knew that it would take that much time to get ready. She looked into the mirror, which was hanging on her wall. She was a little spooked at what she saw. She looked exactly like she did in her dream. Her hair looked exactly the same she was even missing the hair clip. 

"This is weird." muttered Asuka. 

However she pushed it out of her mind because she did not want to be late for school even though she despised it. Asuka began getting her school uniform ready and got out her comb to comb through her tangled mess of hair --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- School 

Asuka was at school on time. It was the first time she had been back at school since the accident. Shinji had been in surgery for all of Saturday and most of Sunday. It was now Monday and the first day back since the party and the incident. Asuka had not talked to anyone since then. She had been traveling the halls and had seen no sign of David and his friends. She wondered if she would ever see them again. She wished for the chance so that she could get revenge on them for what they did to her and Shinji. Shinji why the hell was she thinking about that baka that had only injured himself. She did not need him, when would he understand that. Yet she was worried about him. No she would not worry about an idiot like him. Wandering the halls was beginning to bore Asuka so she decided to go class, she was later then she usually was. She just was not in the mood to deal with anybody now. She took a right down the long corridor and walked down the adjoining hall until she arrived at class 2-A. She stepped through the narrow doorway into the room light by a pale light. Hikari, Kensuke and Touji were sitting in the back corner of the room looking out the window while they carried on a conversation. 

"Hey Kensuke have you heard anymore about Shinji?" asked Touji obviously concerned for his friends well being 

"From what I have heard nothing has changed at all he's still in the same condition." answered Kensuke 

"Damn it!" shouted Touji as he punched his fist into a desk 

"I still can't believe what happened to him." said Hikari rather quietly. 

"I know, it's horrible. I also can't believe he actually stood up to those guys to protect Asuka." said Kensuke 

"Hey do you know what happened to those guys that attacked Asuka and Shinji?" asked Touji 

"From what I have been able find out is that they are in custody at NERV right now I doubt we'll ever see them again." said Kensuke 

Hikari was a little tired and decided she needed to stretch out. As she leaned back and stretched out she noticed Asuka who was just standing there silently. Hikari just stared at her friend who was staring down at the floor. 

"Hey what are you looking at Hikari?" asked Touji 

Kensuke and Touji looked over at the direction she was staring at and saw Asuka who was staring at the floor. Asuka was lost in thought. Her dream kept coming up in her mind. She tried and tried to force it out but it would not go away. Suddenly little Asuka was standing there on the floor in front of her staring up at her. 

"Tell him how you feel before you lose him." said the little girl 

Asuka shook her head and awoke from the dream like state that she had entered. Then she noticed that Hikari, Touji and Kensuke were staring at her. She decided she should go talk to them. Asuka walked in between the rows of desks that filled the pale room. The light was reflected off of many of the desks giving the room a very whit and solemn look to it. 

"Hey Hikari." said Asuka with a big smile on her face 

This however did not brighten up Hikari's mood it was obvious that she was still greatly disturbed by what happened to her friend. 

"How are you Asuka?" asked Hikari 

"I'm great. You know me Asuka Langley Sohryu it takes more than a large group of idiots go get me down." said Asuka attempting to cheer up her friend 

However no one was buying it Asuka was being far overly cheerful and nice she was not her usual self. They were all seeing right through her. Hikari knew Asuka all to well. She knew the fiery red head would hide her real feelings about the manner. She was very stubborn that way. She decided to forget about it for now that is. 

"Asuka how is Shinji? We haven't had a chance to go see him yet." said Kensuke 

"That baka how should I know and why should I care he got himself thrown of a cliff, he got what he deserved." stated Asuka obviously angered at the mention of Shinji. 

Her response shocked all three of them 

"What the hell makes you say that!" shouted Touji into Asuka's face 

Touji's outburst was met with a hard slap to the face 

"And just what do you know about anything. You weren't there you didn't see anything." screamed Asuka 

"Asuka how can you say that. Shinji is in a coma right now because he protected you. He left his spineless self behind even if only for a few seconds just to help you. How can you be so cold?" asked Hikari visibly disturbed by her friends comment 

"Ha, none of you know anything. You don't know anything Hikari and neither do you two stooges. I don't need anybody I'll live for myself, think for myself. I don't need anybody, do you hear me? No one! Especially not a spineless freak like Shinji." shouted Asuka. 

It was almost time for class to start and other students had slowly been coming into the class. In fact the entire class was present for Asuka's final outburst. As Asuka began to calm down a little she saw that the eyes of the entire class of 2-A around her. She could not take it. She felt like everyone was looking down on her and questioning her. Most of all she felt like they were judging her. That they were thinking she needed someone. That... That she needed Shinji. 

"I don't need any of you!" screamed Asuka as she took of running out of the classroom. 

"Asuka." called out Hikari as she went to chase down her friend. But she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked back and saw Kensuke holding onto her wrist. 

"Let her go she needs to be alone for now." said Kensuke 

Hikari just stared at the doorway, which Asuka had run out of. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NERV Hospital 

Shinji was running. He was running away from Asuka but no matter where he ran he could not escaper her. He did not know how long he had been running but it seemed like days now. Suddenly directly in front of him there was a light Shining through the darkness, which was all around him. Instinctively he ran for it. He ran as hard as he could and as fast as he could. All he wanted was to escape this nightmare. Suddenly he was there the light slowly surrounded him then it soon blinded him. When Shinji was able to see again he was no longer in the infinite darkness, he was home. He was in the doorway of the apartment he shared with Misato and Asuka. Shinji was excited his nightmare was over. 

"I'm home!" shouted Shinji 

He got no answer in fact it was awfully quiet in the apartment. he didn't even heat Pen-Pen. Shinji walked into the dining room and saw Misato sitting at the table along with Kaji and Ritsuko. 

"Have you stopped running yet Shinji?" asked Misato in a monotone voice 

"Have you faced whom you fear the most?" asked Ritsuko 

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Shinji a little scared by their attitudes and their voices. 

"You know what they are talking about you must face her." said Kai in a monotone voice 

"No, No I can't." said Shinji 

"You must there is no turning back now." said Misato 

Shinji ran to the door and tried to open it, it was locked somehow. There was no way he could escape. 

"Help me, someone please help me!" shouted Shinji 

In his hospital bed Shinji rocked back and forth violently. Rei did not know what to do. She stood up and put her hand on his forehead and Shinji began to calm down. She began to stroke his head in a very motherly fashion. 

"I do not understand. Why am I doing this..." wondered Rei 

Shinji was scared but he was feeling something comfortable and familiar now when he heard a very familiar voice. 

"You must help yourself son." said the voice 

"Mo... Mother?" asked Shinji confused 

"You can't run away anymore. You must face your fear or you will be running forever." said the voice of Shinji's mother and then it was gone 

Shinji knew it inside himself now that he could run no longer he had to face Asuka. He could not run from her anymore. That's all he had ever done since he had tried to ask her out and failed. He had run away. Even his attempt to protect had been him running away. He was hoping that if he protected her she would have done what he had been afraid to do earlier that day for him. It would not work anymore he had to ask her and tell her himself. Shinji walked back into the kitchen. Kaji, Misato and Ritsuko were gone and Asuka was there in their place. She was sitting at the table. Shinji walked towards her quietly. He could not fear her response. He had to ask her and tell her how he felt. 

"Asuka I... I have something I need to tell you." said Shinji 

"Well what is it Baka." replied Asuka 

"I... I ... I think I love you. Will you go out with me sometime." asked Shinji 

Asuka was about to respond when suddenly everything began to become blurry and Shinji's vision became filled with a pale white light. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tokyo-3 Asuka had to get out of where she was she had began running. She had no idea where it was going to take her but she had run. She had left the school she could not bear being around all of the kids. She had wandered around the city thinking. In fact she had no idea where she was right now. She had been wandering for hours. Just then Asuka came upon a nice little park. She decided she would go there and rest for a little while. It was about sunset right now and she was tired from all of the walking she had been doing. She walked into the park down a path with tree on either side. The path led to the center of the park where there was a small pond and a few benches around it. Asuka was the only person there she decided to sit on the bench. She sat there for a few minutes not thinking about anything. Until her thoughts drifted do Shinji. She could not deny it to herself anymore she definitely felt something about him, but what was it. Was it Love or Hate? 

"You can't stand that Baka just look at how retarded he is." said a dark voice from behind her. 

Asuka looked behind her to see the darker version of herself standing behind her. 

"How could you love an idiot like him." asked her other self --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NERV Hospital 

Shinji woke up and he was staring up at a ceiling that had slowly become familiar to him over the past few months. Suddenly he realized that someone was stroking his head, he hoped it was Asuka. He turned his head and looked up it was Rei 

"Thank you Rei." said Shinji 

Rei had a confused look on her face 

"For what?" asked Rei 

"For being here." said Shinji 

Rei was at a lost for words once again Ikari being nice to her had her completely confused as what to do. Then she remembered the time he had rushed to get her out of Unit-00's entry plug when they had fought the 5th angel. Rei smiled 

"Has Asuka been here at all." asked Shinji 

"No the second child has not come." replied Rei 

A few seconds later Touji, Hikari and Kensuke walked in. 

"Well look who's awake." said Touji 

"Welcome back Shinji." said Hikari 

"Glad to see you're awake." said Kensuke 

"What? how long have I been unconscious." asked Shinji 

"You have been in a coma for about 3 days pilot Ikari." replied Rei 

"She has been here for almost the entire time." said a voice from the doorway 

Shinji looked up and saw Misato standing in the doorway. 

"Welcome home Shinji." said Misato 

"Thank you Misato. Where is Asuka?" answered Shinji 

"That I don't know Shinji she has been very moody ever since your accident." replied Misato 

Shinji's friends could tell where the conversation was heading they had seen Asuka today and decided it would be best to stay out of it. 

"Shinji we all gotta go we just wanted to stop and se how you were. Get better soon." said Touji as he Hikari and Kensuke left 

"Good bye Ikari." said Rei in her usual voice as she decided it was best to take her leave. She then walked out of the door. 

"Can I go home now Misato?" asked Shinji 

"The doctors wanted to keep you for another day but I convinced them it was best to let you go rest at home. But you have to take it easier after all you have a broken arm and leg. You're also all hurt in other places." said Misato 

Shinji just realized how beat up he looked. He had bandages around his head. His leg and arm were in a cast he also had numerous other bandages on. His neck was also very sore. When he saw himself in the mirror, which happened to be in the right in front of his bed. He reminded himself of Rei when he first met here. All bandaged up and injured. 

"Wait here Shinji I'll get out a wheelchair." said Misato 

Shinji just stared into the mirror as his thoughts drifted off to Asuka --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tokyo-3 "Why the hell are you here!" asked Asuka 

"I am here to prove to you that you do not need that pathetic boy." said Asuka's other self 

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Asuka 

"Why should you listen to me. That's a stupid question you know why." said the girl "What did we vow the day that our mother died." 

"To live for myself to not need anyone. That I would live and die for myself. That no one would control me that I was free of ties from anyone and everyone." said Asuka 

"But that is such a lonely way to live." said a little voice 

Asuka whipped her head around and saw little Asuka standing there holding a doll. 

"I hate dolls." said the dark version of Asuka coldly 

The younger Asuka pulled on her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. 

"Enough of all this it's time for you to make up your mind." said the dark Asuka 

"I already have I will not and never need anybody! I am Asuka Langley Sohryu." shouted Asuka 

"Then why does your heart remain undecided on this matter. For once drop your arrogant superior attitude and listen to your feelings. Or perhaps you have become to cold of a woman to?" said the young Asuka 

"Stop interfering she has made up her mind." said dark Asuka 

"She has lived by your rules for far to long. She may have become a stronger person because of it. But she does not need you know. She needs to learn how to live for herself but she can't not rely on anyone. How many times would she have died without Shinji or Rei." said the young Asuka getting visibly angry 

Asuka just stood there as she heard the words of her young self. Surprisingly they struck home. She needed Shinji. She needed him to pick on. She needed him for other things also. He was her rock. He had helped her out so many times and taken her abuse without saying a word. Maybe he was spineless but she had kissed him and you do not just kiss someone because you are bored. Tears began to stream down her face 

"I... I.... I need Shinji." cried Asuka 

"Fool, you should not have listened to her. You will only get hurt." said the Dark Asuka as she vanished. 

"I just hope you aren't too late." said the young Asuka as she vanished 

Asuka opened her eyes and she was in the dead of night still sitting on the park bench. It was a beautiful night the moonlight reflected off the pond shone into Asuka's hair illuminating it and here with a new purpose and presence. Asuka took off she was not quite sure where she was going all she knew was that she had to get home to get Misato to take her to Shinji. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Misato's Apartment 

Shinji sat at the kitchen table with Misato. 

"I think you should stay away from Asuka Shinji she has been ranting about you for awhile now. She... she has not been saying nice things." said Misato 

"Misato did Asuka come visit at all?" asked Shinji 

"No she did not. I think she even felt you got what you deserved. At least that's what Hikari and your friends told me. Just stay away from her for awhile." said Misato 

Shinji could feel the anger inside him building he cared about Asuka a lot, all of the injuries were because of her, and he constantly tolerated he verbal abuse. Shinji had reached his breaking point he was not going to stand for it anymore. He could not run away anymore. Just then Asuka cam running in 

"Misato I need you..." said Asuka her voice trailing off as she saw the bandaged and visibly angry Shinji sitting at the table. The whole time Misato had been talking about Asuka Shinji's good hand had been clenching and unclenching when he saw her. It clenched with extreme ferocity. Shinji picked up his crutches and got up out of the chair and walked over to Asuka 

"You...... You...... You amaze me Asuka. You care for now one but yourself don't you. Look at me do you see this. All of this I got for protecting you. And what do you do you scorn me. You don't even come and see me. You say I got what I deserved. It was all for you. I care about you. I think I may even love you. But all you can do is treat me badly. I can't take it anymore. I can't stand to be near you and constantly get hurt. I am leaving!" shouted Shinji 

After he had finished his speech he began to walk towards the door. He was so determined and he was so angry he would not be used anymore. Especially not by Asuka. 

"Misato have my stuff packed up and ready to go. I will be moving out tomorrow." said Shinji 

Asuka was at a loss for words right as she realized how much he meant to her she had lost him. What he had said had hurt her so much that she could not even tell him how she felt. She just stood there with tears forming in her eyes. Misato had heard the whole thing. She wanted to stop Shinji but she knew she could not. He was finally gaining a spine to stop him now would not benefit him. She had to let him go no matter how much it hurt her. 

"Shinji where are you going tonight?" asked Misato 

"I will go to Rei and then I'll take it from there." said Shinji 

With those being his final words he limped out the door and headed to see Rei. He was not sure why he was going there. All he could think of how she was the one that comforted him during his nightmare. He was not sure what was drawing him to Rei there was just something about her. 

Asuka took off into her room and slammed the door. She just got into a corner where she slumped and began to cry 

"Baka Shinji, I... I love you Shinji." cried Asuka into he arms 

Misato sat at the table. She then got up and grabbed a can of Yebisu out of the Green fridge. She sat down and began to drink it. 

To Be Continued...... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wow that took a lot longer than I expected but it's done and I feel good about it. I know that the ending seems kinda like a part from the One I Love is. Alain Gravel read the first part of my story the original version and said it was just another Asuka and Shinji story. So I decided I needed a way to put Rei into it. Thanks Alain-Sama for the idea. Don't worry Shinji will not live with Rei he is just going there for a night why well that should have been made obvious by the story. Well now for the standard preview of the next episode. Asuka's attitude has successfully pushed Shinji over the edge and onto the brink. But she has finally realized how she feels form him. Has she pushed him into the arms of Rei. Can she tell Shinji how she feels before it's to late or is he lost forever find out in the next and final episode I love You. 


End file.
